


【KK】Spiral(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，一發完，沒有番外。2015年時期的堂本光一 x 堂本剛
Kudos: 3





	【KK】Spiral(完)

年初年末定番的演唱會圓滿結束，例行的生日慶祝也皆大歡喜，所以堂本光一不懂哪個環節出錯了，當他收到從堂本剛住處寄來的大紙箱裡面塞滿他的私人物品外加一通簡訊寫著【先暫時分開吧】時，眼前突然出現獨自一人被放在演唱會某處，看著堂本剛跟其他人另一邊愉快的畫面。

堂本光一被堂本剛分手了。

但堂本光一沒有吵鬧或是上門向堂本剛討說法，因為二月即將開始公演，現在的他天天排演，根本沒有時間去想那麼多，於是便將分手這件事情當成堂本剛心血來潮耍脾氣，也許等舞台劇公演結束後兩人又完好如初了。

然而公演到了三月，除了公事上的碰面外，別說私下、就連以往公演期間叮嚀的簡訊都沒有收到了，堂本光一這才發現事情似乎有些不對。

「光一君，舞台劇狀況還好嗎？」

就連發生舞台布景事故也是透過雙方經紀人聯繫，堂本光一只能對經紀人說都處理好了，不用擔心。

不用擔心…也許堂本剛也不再擔心了…吧？  
\--  
四月，堂本剛出了專輯，宣傳活動如火如荼展開著，聽說連休息的時間都變少了。

「什麼嘛…」

堂本光一偷偷從網路上訂了專輯，拿到實體唱片後立刻用客廳厲害的立體環繞音響撥放，抽著菸喝著日本酒邊發牢騷。

「唱什麼人類的這裡，根本性騷擾吧！」

將手裡的菸狠狠在菸灰缸裡扭轉，堂本光一猛的起身在客廳裡走來走去，耳邊是再熟悉不過的嗓音唱著動人的旋律，現在兩人之間卻存在最遙不可及的距離。

「唱什麼紅得像戀愛 紅得像愛情，什麼尚未見到最愛！」

抓起丟在沙發上的手機找到Johnny桑的名字撥出去，沒多久便接通了。

「Johnny桑，剛這次的專輯那首歌沒問題嗎！會被告吧！根本是不能撥出、不不不，是連收錄也不能收錄啊！」

起初還能平靜的跟Johnny桑稍微寒喧閒話幾句家常，在Johnny桑要他有話直說後，堂本光一便乘著酒意一股腦的把內心積壓的委屈宣洩出來。

『都成年人了，YOU怎麼不想想怎麼回應呢？』

嘟嘟───

「J、Johnny桑？Johnny桑！！！」

好的，被Johnny桑掛電話了。

看了一眼牆上的時鐘也夜深了，堂本光一又縮回沙發上聽著堂本剛的solo專輯，後來實在受不了便將運動服拉鍊拉到底，帶著鑰匙就跑出門。

碰碰碰───

「大半夜的誰──啊！扣醬！」

長瀨滿臉鬍子推開門看見稀客來訪，不等堂本光一靠近已經聞到酒味，長瀨皺了下眉頭趕緊把人拉了近門，替他倒滿可樂。

「你說，都認識這麼久也在一起這麼久了，突然說要分開到底什麼意思！」

堂本光一喝了口可樂覺得沒有意思，自己走到冰箱拿出長瀨冰好的啤酒，強迫長瀨跟他一起喝。

「…會不會是你…」

長瀨灌著啤酒把原本要說的話也灌回去，聽不清楚的堂本光一使勁往長瀨身上貼去。

「我什麼？」

「就…」

「長瀨是不是朋友啊！我可是糾結好幾個月了！」

話還沒說完雙眼已經紅通通，不知道是委屈還是喝太多酒。

「好！是朋友才跟你說，但你得先保證不打我。」

「當然，你說！」

舉起啤酒往長瀨手上的罐子碰杯，堂本光一要長瀨不要有保留、盡情暢所欲言。

「會不會是你床上太無趣了。」

始料未及。堂本光一呆若木雞，啤酒罐都掉在地上把啤酒灑了滿地。

「欸欸欸，扣醬，男人通常分手除了不愛了就是沒被滿足嘛…你別動別動。」

趕緊先拿衛生紙給堂本光一擦腳，自己取了毛巾過來擦地，順便將空罐拿去廚房水槽放置。

「是剛跟你說的嗎？」

雙頰火辣全身發熱，雙唇發出顫抖的音階看著長瀨。

「剛怎麼可能跟我說什麼！堂本光一，我可是你大親友啊！」

見堂本光一攤在沙發上兩眼發直動也不動，長瀨也很擔心，雖然堂本剛沒有跟其他人說什麼，不過就長瀨的觀察，他覺得兩人就是太安定了才會搞這齣，偏偏堂本光一理科男想法太單純，需要有人推他一把。

「嗯…你想想啊，如果堂本剛都一成不變，日子久了你也會覺得無趣吧？」

「不會，剛怎麼樣都很有趣。」

換長瀨眼神死，他怎麼會忘記堂本光一覺得全天下最有趣的就是堂本剛呢。

「你再想想，如果是舞台劇女主角一直都同一個演員呢？」

換一個明顯不是很恰當的例子詢問，長瀨有些心虛。

「喔，不行。」

好，堂本光一買單這個例子！

「所以扣醬一直以來都是王子形象人設，也許該限界突破呢？」

其實長瀨也有想過如果堂本光一換個形象或是造型應該也會不錯，但堂本光一就是正統王子系偶像，那個光環跟氣場是天生的。

「難不成要我走SM風格嗎！皮衣皮褲M字腿什麼的！男人才會喜歡嗎！」

堂本光一瞄了眼桌上長瀨前來開門時來不及收好的雜誌，內頁是火辣女郎穿著馬甲搭配吊帶襪手持皮鞭，戴著皮帽微微遮住半張臉，露出的眼睛半瞇著流露輕視目光和正紅的嘴唇形成視覺衝擊。

「做吧！扣醬！你的話一定可以的！！」

沒想到長瀨張大眼睛狂點頭附和，這讓堂本光一陷入深思，這也不是不可行啊…

「好，長瀨，幫我連繫幾個人，我要出solo。」  
\--  
七月，堂本光一第四張個人專輯「Spiral」以舞曲為基礎，並加入多種不同音樂元素，從慢板舞曲到節奏較重的歌曲都收錄其中，整體感覺多元多彩，讓人深陷他所編織而出的「Spiral World」

solo演唱會也準備好了，舞步跟編舞老師再三調整直到滿意為止。

「喔！光一桑要突破自我了嗎！」

這是編舞老師聽了堂本光一的想法後最初的反應，接著就是編舞老師興奮的編了一堆舞步，充滿氣勢彷彿走台步的舞步、震胸扭腰以及M字腿等，簡直想極盡所能把舞步塞滿每個節拍。

除了舞蹈之外，曲風跟歌詞也不馬虎，尤其先發行的INTERACTIONAL / SHOW ME UR MONSTER，更是激起不小輿論浪花。

「嘖嘖。」

堂本剛透過岡田拿到預定的實體單曲，在工作室用電腦撥放著裡頭全舞蹈影片跟欣賞MV，目光緊緊盯著畫面上的主角，怎麼突然挑戰起不同的曲風。

「剛君，光一桑的演唱會您這邊有沒有多的票啊？」

經紀人替堂本剛買回冰淇淋跟冰奶茶，遞給他時看見桌上擺著堂本光一的單曲，便鼓起勇氣詢問。

「欸～沒有耶，我們也是得自己事先登記買票的，不然你問問光一的經紀人吧。」

更氣，堂本剛手上的確有多的票，是岡田塞給他的，原本他根本沒打算去，還想著要不要上票通把票高價賣出算了。

沒想到自己的經紀人竟然跑來問票，看來這次的演唱會不去看一眼不行了。  
\--  
如果沒有事先偷偷溜去看演唱會彩排就算了，看了以後堂本剛內心醋意漫天，甚至妒火中燒。

他將自己包得緊緊的躲在陰暗角落，舞台的燈光一如既往得美麗無可挑剔，音樂也是夠震撼挑逗人心，最過分的就是舞台道具和那舞姿了。

「這張專輯沒問題嗎？這演唱會會被申訴的吧！鐵鍊銬綁？！還M字開腿！！！」

堂本剛躲回車上撥打電話給Johnny桑，一開始還能好聲好氣撒嬌逗Johnny桑開心，等到Johnny桑要他有話直說後，打翻的醋醰便收不回來。

『YOU們都成年人了，兩個自己解決去，不然就一直各自出solo下去不用團活了。』

嘟嘟嘟───

電話另一頭的Johnny桑揉了揉太陽穴，這兩個小子也太不省心，彼此不坦率就算了，還互相刺激對方，但想到今年他們的粉絲是最大贏家，事務所也是那就沒事了。

堂本剛則在車上氣的剁小腳，好啊堂本光一，沒想到除了王子形象外竟然還留一手，走著瞧。  
\--  
在那之後兩人依舊過著除了公事外不碰面不連絡不知道對方聯絡方式的日子，堂本光一舞台劇開始地方公演，堂本剛《Tu Funk TUor 2015》順利圓滿，再來就是準備定番的年始年末演唱會了。

在開往公司的路上堂本光一又回想起偷溜去看堂本剛演唱會的時後聽到的歌，正好車上也撥放到【人類的此處】，忍不住扁嘴說了句

「哼，還不就不願意口而已，至於記仇成這樣嗎！還寫成歌詞！」

說完堂本光一就後悔了，即使車上只有他一人，但是他還是羞澀了。

分開的這些日子堂本光一也不是沒有回想過，兩人在床第間的相處，堂本剛喜歡調情而且前戲總是拖很長，好處是兩人都很盡興，壞處是時間太久隔天如果有工作便會精神不佳。所以有段時間堂本光一偏好迅速進入主題，事先準備好後就能提槍上陣，結束後還能抽根菸、泡好澡後舒服的抱著人入睡。

再仔細回想，堂本剛的前戲確實把他伺候的很舒暢，還會貼心要堂本光一不用勉強幫他口，不然動不動口角發炎看了也是心疼。於是在床上堂本光一的確是比較享受的一方。

「不對不對，我也讓他很享受吧！」

怎麼越想越像是自己專門利用堂本剛肉體了呢，堂本光一內心震驚。

車子駛入公司停車場，下車後為了避免遇見堂本剛有微妙的反應，堂本光一抽了兩根菸才敢前往會議室，卻在途中又想起之前收到的整箱謎片，是不是應該找個時間觀賞研究一下…  
\--  
「喂！今晚擋在我前面是什麼意思」

演唱會圓滿順利結束，如果不含今晚演出的小失誤，但這個小失誤卻使氣氛來到最巔峰。

堂本剛在飯店走廊上堵住正要回房間休息的堂本光一，將他壁咚在門上。

堂本光一用2公分的身高差往下看著堂本剛，正用舌頭頂住左臉頰，是有些不耐煩的表現，但眼神裡卻沒有一絲不悅情緒，堂本光一半瞇起眼神態自若。

嗶嗶──

房卡刷開房門的聲音，當堂本剛還沒得到堂本光一的回覆卻率先聽見門被打開的聲音時，疑惑的雙眼對上閃爍狡黠目光，下一秒便被拉進房裡不由分說將人往床鋪丟了上去。

邊走向還在茫然震驚的堂本剛，堂本光一慢條斯理拉開運動外套拉鍊，露出穿在裡面的貼身網狀罩衫，脫掉圍巾才發現白皙脖子上戴著皮革項鍊還有金屬點綴，以及一條細長的鍊子。

「もう戻れない。」

他知道他興奮了，因為他也是。

END


End file.
